


Merry Christmas, I love you

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: This Christmas Luhan got a new apartment, and a handsome neighbor for himself.





	Merry Christmas, I love you

After three years of living in his shabby old dorm, Luhan’s finally moving into a new apartment a couple blocks away from the University. Luhan is currently in his second year, he’s taking up Finance in one of Korea’s top University. Being the only child and having a family who own a successful business, he managed to make his parents agree to move in to a new place after they found out that Luhan ranked one in his department. They gave the apartment as their congratulatory gift to him. His new apartment is located on the second floor of their building with a bedroom, a bathroom and an enough space for his living room, dining and a tiny kitchen. Since Lu Han just moved in two days ago and he didn’t bring anything from his previous dorm, besides his clothes, everything is still spacious. There’s still no furnitures or appliances, not even a bed but thankfully the heater is already working since the weather is starting to drop low, and it’s starting to snow. 

 

Luhan wakes up with a backache. Apparently, he is only using a thin foam bed for two nights already since he didn’t have the time to buy one last night due to an emergency meeting of their club and it was already late when he got home. But today, Luhan will spend his whole day buying all those important things he needed to and he asked his friends, Baekhyun and Yixing, to help him shop. Right now Luhan’s waiting for the two to arrive. They decided to meet at a little cafe in front of Luhan’s new apartment building, it is a small yet cozy coffee shop that’s full of festive decoration, a fresh christmas tree at the corner and Christmas songs are playing. Luhan smiles to himself, he just love the cozy Christmas vibes this shop gives him  _ if only I’m with someone who I can cuddle with in times like this.  _

 

Just as he put the food he ordered on the table, two handsome guys enter the cafe. One of them is wearing all black, he looks cute but Luhan’s eyes are on the other guy who seems like a model, though he’s kinda snobbish. Luhan sits and begins eating. The same time, he opens his phone to check his mails hoping he can find an internet connection in this cafe, and just his luck, he found an open wifi named ‘Try Fucking Me’.

 

_ Wow this coffee shop may be the coziest I have ever been to but they have the strangest wifi name, but oh well as long as it’s free then I’m okay.  _ Luhan reminds himself to update the telecompany regarding the wifi he ordered. 

 

Few minutes after his two friends finally arrived, their plans of leaving around eight in the morning became nine since Baekhyun and Yixing came almost an hour late. The two guys had their quick breakfast while Luhan is starting to make a list of the things he needs to buy. 

 

“For starter, I need a bed, a thick winter comforter, a couch, appliances for my kitchen and a table.” Baekhyun and Yixing only nods as they continue eating. “Also, we need to do grocery.” Luhan added. 

 

Luhan continues writing but sometimes he let his eyes wander around the coffee shop until it lays on the handsome guy on the different table, and for a couple of times their eyes meet each other. Unknown to Luhan, his friend Baekhyun witnessed the failed flirting going on between him and the handsome guy on the next table.  

 

“Hyung we’re done let's go, stop flirting with him now” Baekhyun said a little louder which the guy from the other table heard. The younger earns a slap from Luhan but before they left the handsome guy waves at Luhan which the later also waves back. 

 

“Flirting indeed,” Yixing said.

 

To say that their shopping was crazy is understatement. It was chaotic with Baekhyun being loud and demanding while Yixing’s too lazy and forgetful. It seems like Luhan brought his sons rather than his friends to help him. But at the end of the day, they still have bought everything they needed. They just finished assembling Luhan’s twin size bed and are now waiting for their take out so they can have their dinner.

 

“So do you know which floor does handsome lives?” Baekhyun asks and Luhan shrugs his shoulder. 

 

“Well I’m not even sure if he lives in this apartment building or the other one next block.” Luhan said with a pout 

 

“But do you want to know?” Baekhyun asks in a suggestive tone. 

 

“Oh please Baek, not now I’m too busy fixing my house.” 

 

After their dinner, Baekhyun and Yixing went home. It’s already late but thank goodness he doesn’t  have class tomorrow and the next day, since Luhan still couldn’t sleep, he decided to open his laptop to watch a movie he downloaded before he left his old apartment. Suddenly, Luhan’s kakao app on his laptop dings. 

 

“How? I don’t even have a wifi,” Luhan is surprised but who can say no to a free wifi. He checks the name of the open wifi and it is the same name,  _ Try Fucking Me. _ Hurriedly, Luhan checks the coffee shop in front, it’s only then he finds out that it’s a twenty-four hour coffee shop. Quickly, he opens google chrome and a torrent site which he always visit to download movies, Christmas movies just in time for the season. 

 

That night, he downloaded two movies, Love Actually and The Holidays, while at the same time listening to his favorite classic Christmas songs by Nat King Cole. Luhan suddenly became motivated, so instead of watching the movie he downloaded days ago, he decided to arrange his room the whole night. Luhan don’t need to change his wall color since he loves the white paint on it, making his room looks cleaner and neat. He starts by fixing his clothes in the built-in cabinets, then he assembles his two side tables and also his desk. On his left side table he put two photo frames, one frame is a photo of Baekhyun, Yixing and him, while the other frame is a photo of him and his parents. Also his limited edition pure silver Rubik's cube that his parents gave him during his sixteenth birthday. While on his right side table, he place his lampshade, and the book he’s currently reading. Since it is Christmas season Luhan starts reading the book Lily and Dash's Book of Dares. Luhan focused on his work that he forgot about the time. When he checked his new clock, it’s already three in the morning and by the time he’s already done cleaning, he has also finished downloading a couple of Hallmark Christmas movies.

 

Luhan smiles at how productive he was tonight. Just like his bedroom, his living room and kitchen walls are painted white. However, to contrast the paleness of his apartment he uses a curtain that has red and gold. Now his room looks so cozy with all his new furnitures, white comforter, and the firelights he hanged around his window curtains.  _ It’s perfect for cuddling.  _ Luhan suddenly blushes as he imagine him and that handsome guy earlier cuddling on his bed during a snowy night. 

 

If it’s not because of the constant ringing of his door, Luhan might be still asleep right now. When he checked his watch, it is already one in the afternoon.Quickly, he opens the door and he’s facing a very pissed off staff from the furniture shop they went to yesterday. Apparently, they have been ringing his doorbell for almost fifteen minutes now. Luhan quickly apologizes, then guides them inside his house. The team delivers his new white L couch, glass center table, and his four seater dining table. With all the furniture inside, Luhan realized how small his place became but still he loves everything about it. Before Luhan could finish arranging his furnitures, his door bell rings again and this time his appliances are delivered. Luhan smiles in glee the moment he saw his flat tv, his small size refrigerator, and his new gas range. Suddenly he felt a little dizzy and his stomach starts rumbling. He remembers he haven’t eaten anything yet, and it’s already three in the afternoon, so he decided to have a quick late lunch at the same cafe he went to yesterday. He also hopes that he could meet the handsome guy again.

 

Luhan unconsciously smiles when he notice that the handsome guy is at the coffee shop as well. He wants to go sit with him, and have a small chat, maybe he’ll get to know his name, then invite him in his apartment they will talk more until they end up cuddling in his new couch. Suddenly, Luhan blushes. However, after he noticed how tired and grumpy the handsome guy looks, Luhan disregards the idea he has in mind.  _ Maybe I’ll approach him next time.  _ Luhan told himself and went to buy some food for takeout.  

 

Just like the other night, Luhan went to sleep late to arrange all the things that was delivered earlier. Finally, everything’s already settled, the only thing he needs to do is to go to grocery, and buy some Christmas decoration for his house. He’s already on his bed now, Luhan took his laptop from his desk and checks his emails, wondering if there are some mails from his professor, but  _ fortunately _ there is none so he decided to turn it off, and sleep. He’s too tired to function anyways.

 

It’s finally Wednesday, Luhan arrives in school earlier than usual. He headed first to Baekhyun’s locker to ask his friend to accompany him later after school to go the mall to buy Christmas decorations, a fresh Christmas tree, and to do some groceries. Around three in the afternoon, Baekhyun and Luhan left the school, since they only have four classes today. 

 

“So tell me, any progress?” Baekhyun asks as they are looking for Christmas ornaments. 

 

“Of what?” 

 

“Of you and handsome guy, duh” Baekhyun said like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Luhan shrugs his shoulder and continue checking the items. 

 

“I saw him again yesterday but he didn’t notice me and he looked tired so I didn’t bother him,” he explains.

 

“But you want to talk to him?” Luhan nods. 

 

“So bad Baek, I don’t know how to explain but there’s something about him that I really like. I might be too busy these past few days but, I can’t stop thinking about him and, to think we barely even talk to each other yet.” Baekhyun gives him a little hug and a little encouragement he knows his friends needs that alot these days. After having dinner and buying the decoration and fresh Christmas tree the two headed to the grocery. 

 

Luhan went to the aisle where the pasta are located. He’s planning to cook spaghetti this weekend and hopefully by then he could invite handsome guy in his apartment. Luhan is swooning over the thoughts about handsome guy. As he continue looking for the perfect pasta to use, he saw a familiar figure, a tall guy with a broad shoulder. Luhan blushes, it’s his crush, he saw handsome guy at the same aisle and it looks like he’s looking for pasta. Without hesitation Luhan moves over to where the said guy is standing.

 

“Are you confused which pasta to pick?” Luhan asks him with a smile. Handsome guy looks at him for a while before he smiles back. 

 

“Hey, hi it’s you,” he greeted him. Luhan couldn’t stop blushing,  _ he remembers me damnit!  _

 

“Yes, actually I don’t have any idea which one to buy. My mom just asked me to buy one,” the guy explains. 

 

“Here let me help you pick the best one.” Luhan scans the shelf until he found the farfalle pasta he usually use. However, it is placed at the top of the shelf and he finds it hard to reach. Suddenly, Luhan feels like everything just stops, his heart starting to beat faster than before as handsome guy moves closer to him and helps him reach the pasta. 

 

“Here let me help you” Luhan hear him says at his back. Luhan closes his eyes he cannot contain the sudden closeness. For days he had been imagining for something like this to happen, he can feel handsome guy’s breathe on his neck. 

 

“Wh-what e-else? H-how about the s-sauce?” Luhan stutters. 

 

“Well som-” 

 

“Yah Sehun!” Both Luhan and handsome guy, who’s name is Sehun, look at the girl who’s shouting. Sehun quickly moves away from Luhan, while the girl runs toward Sehun holding cans of tomato sauce and tomato paste for the pasta. Luhan became silent and observes how the girl casually holds his arms. He couldn’t continue watching how the two look so sweet doing grocery together. It’s so domestic and Luhan cannot deny how jealous he is of the girl Sehun’s with.

 

“I’ve been looking for you the whole time. Thank goodness I found the tomato sauces, have you picked the pasta already Hunnie?” She asks.  _ She’s maybe his girlfriend or wife,  _ Luhan told himself. Without letting the other two know, Luhan left the aisle to find Baekhyun.  

 

“Hey what happened to you? You seem off since we’re at the grocery.” Baekhyun notices Luhan’s change of mood, they are now back at the latter’s apartment and currently resting at the living room. Luhan is checking his emails again and he also checks the torrent site that he usually download. This time he decided to download more Christmas movie. Just his luck, there’s a compilation of Christmas movie available on the said site. Luhan clicks the download torrent button and starts downloading the file not minding the 57.10 GB size. 

 

“I met Sehun earlier.” 

 

“Sehun who?” Luhan sighs, he is about to tell Baekhyun when the younger suddenly covers his mouth and gave him a knowing look. 

 

“Oh my god you finally got his name!” Luhan told him about the pasta picking incident and Baekhyun claps in glee. However it’s the opposite of what Luhan really feels. The older began to pout which makes Baekhyun more concern. 

 

“Uhm.. he was with his girlfriend, I guess, earlier.” 

 

“Girlfriend? How do you say that she’s his girlfriend?” 

 

“Well they look so close to each other. She called him nicknames and I don’t know, I just feel like they are together.” 

 

“But what if you’re wrong? What if she’s just his friend, like best friends? Luhan don’t jump into a conclusion yet, not until Sehun told you that they are really in a relationship.” Baekhyun explained although he can’t deny that his heart still aches thinking what if he’s right. What if Sehun’s already dating someone else and his plan on inviting him over will never really happen?

 

That night Luhan sleeps with a heavy heart, everything happened too fast earlier. one minute Sehun’s just an inch away from him, next thing he saw Sehun with a girl. Luhan wipes his tears before he forces himself to sleep. 

 

Just when Luhan thought yesterday’s event was worst, he is taking it back after he met Sehun in the school hallway on his way home.  _ Holy crap! what is he doing here? _ Luhan’s not quite sure if Sehun notice him, as he hurriedly walk the moment he notice Sehun’s familiar figure. Luhan didn’t mind the freezing weather anymore, and walk his way out of school despite of the snow, afraid that he’ll accidentally met Sehun again. 

 

Luhan wants a break. No, Luhan needs a break from that Sehun guy. Ever since he saw the guy last Sunday he couldn’t stop thinking about him. They are not even friends, but in the very short period of time he had caused too many emotions for Luhan. There are still a lot of things to do for Luhan, he still haven’t started decorating his apartment. The only thing that settled is the fresh Christmas tree that he put up at the corner of his living room. While the box of ornaments and other decorations are still scattered on the floor. Luhan’s not in the mood to decorate today. Instead, he prepares his bed, makes  hot chocolate, and opens his laptop to watch some Christmas movies he downloaded days ago. 

 

Minutes had passed, Luhan starts getting cozy in his bed, sipping his hot chocolate, while he continues watching a Hallmark Christmas movie. All of a sudden someone rings the bell on his door. Luhan ignores it thinking it wasn’t his door, soon the bell stops, and Luhan continues watching the movie. Then he heard a loud bang then a constant knock on his door.

 

“This better be not Byun Baekhyun, or else I’m going to kill him.” He said as he walks toward his door.

 

The knocks get louder as he comes closer. 

 

“What is it Ba-“ Luhan stops the moment he opens his door. His jaw drops, and eyes widen when he notices it is not Baekhyun, but rather Sehun having the same expression as him. 

 

“Are you stalking me? After I ignored you at my school?” asks Luhan. 

 

“Excuse me? I’m here to tell you to stop stealing my wifi connection,” Sehun is still standing outside Luhan’s door, looking very confused. 

 

“Did you just accused me for stealing something I don’t even know. FYI I don’t even know you live here, why would I steal your wifi connection?” Luhan defends himself, before he close his door in front of Sehun’s face. 

 

“I tracked the device list that connects on my laptop, I saw a different device listed. When I checked the location it’s not far from my place, and your apartment is just next to mine.” Sehun explain in front of Luhan’s closed door. 

 

Luhan opens his door again, he stares at Sehun for awhile, and he notices his big eyebags. He looks like he haven’t sleep for awhile. Then Luhan asks him, “What is your wifi name?”

 

“Come on, you know my wifi name already.” 

 

“I wouldn’t ask if I know.” Luhan stares at him intently, Sehun sighs. He checks the building hallway first, before he said in a low tone. “It’s Try Fucking Me.” Luhan tries not to laugh as he saw how conscious Sehun was when he told him his wifi name. 

 

“Hey before you judge me, I just want you to know that it’s not my own wifi to begin with.” he defends himself which make Luhan giggle.

 

“You look cute when you laugh.” Luhan stops, and blushes. 

 

“Hey we have met a couple of times, but I haven’t got your name yet. I’m Sehun by the way. Oh Sehun” Sehun extended his hand to shake Luhan’s. 

 

“I’m Lu Han, just Lu Han” then he invites him inside his apartment. Sehun couldn’t stop looking around, he is amazed by how festive Luhan’s apartment looks like. Although it’s still not yet done, it looks so cozy. 

 

Luhan explains to him how he ended up using his wifi, and how much he used it. Sehun tries not to laugh when Luhan told him his reason, the guy is so clueless, but cute at the same time. 

 

“How can you still think that it’s the shop’s wifi, the coffee shop might be just in front of us, but the connection will never reach here.” Sehun shakes his head, he can’t stop looking how cute Luhan is when is pouting. 

 

“I told you I’m sorry, what else should I have to do to apologize?” 

 

Sehun checks the time, it’s still eight in the evening, and good thing that the snow already stopped. “I’m hungry, Let’s have dinner together.” He invites him before he flashes his handsome smile. 

 

Without thinking twice Luhan agrees, maybe because he’s hungry as well, or maybe because he has been looking forward for this to happen. 

 

That night, Luhan found out many things about Sehun. Turns out he’s from the same University as well, he’s a first year student studying computer Engineering. However, since they are from different departments, it’s really hard for them to meet. 

 

“I was looking for my English professor you know Mr. Smith, I have to pass my  _ late _ homework. It was due yesterday, but because of my slow wifi  _ connection _ I passed my paper earlier instead.” Again, Luhan never felt guiltier than he is today, after he found out he’s the cause of delay. Sehun on the other hand, can’t stop smiling how cute Luhan is that moment. 

 

“I hope you will accept my apologies now, after this dinner.” Sehun shakes his head 

 

“What now?” Luhan is worried.  _ Did I do something really wrong, that _  he don’t want to accept my sorry.

 

“Because one meal is not enough, we should eat out again tomorrow.” 

 

Luhan blushes.  _ Fuck is he asking me out for another ‘dinner-out-kind-of-date’.  _

 

_ “ _ How about breakfast?’

 

“Can’t. Class start at seven thirty” 

 

“Lunch then, I’ll fetch you in your department around noon.”

 

Luhan smiles and nod.

  
  
  


Luhan came to school smiling the next morning, which Baekhyun finds a little bit creepy. It’s not that he didn’t smile at all, but there’s a little difference with how it is today. Oh, and Luhan is wearing a little shade of makeup.  _ Definitely there’s something going on,  _ Baekhyun thought. 

 

“Someone couldn’t stop smiling, so tell me what happened?” Luhan smiles widely at Baekhyun.

 

“Make a guess?” Luhan teases. Baekhyun sighs, Luhan knows he hates being teased. 

 

“Sehun invited me for lunch.”

 

Baekhyun jumps in glee and hugs his best friend. Then Luhan told him everything that happened last night, which surprises his friend. Baekhyun hugs Luhan all of a sudden, and whispers, “I’m so happy for you Han.”

 

“So do you have any idea where will he take you for lunch?” 

 

Luhan shakes his head “I don’t have any idea at all, but I don’t mind if he’ll bring me in his apartment and eat me instead,” Luhan winks. 

 

“Ew Luhan! You’re so gross.” Baekhyun makes face, but Luhan only ends up laughing. 

 

Morning class is finally done, Luhan walks towards the lobby to meet up with Sehun. The younger is already there and he is currently talking  _ animatedly  _ to some girl. Luhan’s lip pouts, he shouldn’t be jealous but seeing Sehun having that kind of conversation with someone makes him jealous. The moment Sehun notices Luhan, he stops talking to the girl for awhile, and greeted him with a quick hug. Then he introduced Luhan to Seulgi, his co-member in the dancing club. 

 

“Gotta go, my  _ date _ is finally here, bye Seulgi.” Seulgi nods and waves at the two of them before leaving as well. 

 

Sehun brings Luhan to a small cafe not far from their school. Since Sehun noticed how Luhan loves Christmas, he decided to bring him to this  _ seasonal  _ themed cafe. Whenever the season changes, this cafe changes everything as well, from its decorations, to menus. And since it’s already December, the cafe’s theme for this year is classy Christmas. There’s a Christmas tree full of red and gold ornaments and surrounded with christmas lights standing near the small fireplace. Beautiful decorations are displayed, and Nat King Cole’s The Christmas song is playing.

 

“This place is so lovely, Thank you for bringing me here Sehun.” Luhan couldn’t stop smiling the moment they enter the place. He loves Christmas with all his heart, and this place is truly a heaven for him. 

 

“I’m glad you love them Han  _ We _ can come back again here anytime you want.” 

 

The two of them sit near the glass window, and began to order. While waiting, Sehun starts talking to Luhan about random things, sometimes about what happened earlier. He names a few people Luhan didn’t know, but Sehun’s story makes him smile. 

 

“How was your day so far?” Sehun suddenly asks him. Which caught Luhan off guard. Well, it’s kind of new to him since for years no one asked him this simple question. It’s a common question, but it gives a giddy feeling to Luhan. He tells Sehun that it was okay but nothing eventful happened earlier. 

 

“Not until we arrived here to be honest.” Luhan smiles but then Sehun pouts. 

 

“What?”

 

“”Not even earlier when we met at the lobby?” 

 

“Oh my god Oh Sehun! I don’t think you can be this cheesy.” Luhan blushes hard. He never thought this handsome guy could be cheesy as cheese balls. He couldn’t stop laughing at the pouting Sehun in front of him. While they are eating, Luhan tells Sehun about his friendship with Baekhyun, how they met and, other random thing about him. 

 

“I think you two should meet one day, it will be fun” 

 

“That sounds good, but don’t you think I might only end up third wheeling you?” Luhan almost spill the juice he’s drinking after he heard what Sehun said. He laughs a bit louder that makes the other customers looks at their table. 

 

“Oh dear God Sehun no, Baekhyun and I are like “brothers”, kind of best friend. Don’t think that way please.” Luhan continue laughing, then suddenly Sehun reaches his hand to wipe the pasta stain on Luhan’s lips using his thumb. Luhan stops and stares at Sehun. 

 

“Well that’s good then, at least now I know I don’t need to compete against him.”

 

After their lunch date, Sehun drove Luhan back to their apartment building, and he went back to school for his remaining classes. That same night, Luhan is watching another Christmas movie in his room, when his phone suddenly rings. It’s from unknown number. 

 

“Hello” 

 

“Hi Lu Han, it’s me Sehun” Luhan suddenly rolls on his bed, and wiggle his feet after hearing Sehun’s voice. Casually he changes his voice back to normal. 

 

“Hey Sehun, how are you?” 

 

“I’m fine, I just want to ask are you free tomorrow?” Sehun paused for awhile. 

 

“Uhm.. can we hangout if you are free?” he added.

 

It took a few second for Lu han to answer, he remember he needs to finish his decorating. 

 

“I would love too, but I remember I need to finish decorating tomorrow. Sorry.” 

 

“No, it’s okay… I can help you with decorating if you want” 

 

The simple invitation via phone call ends up a longer one. As they had their conversation Sehun sometimes tells Luhan story about his favorites and his friends. He keeps on telling him “I want you to meet them soon” or “we should go together next time” which makes Luhan blush and giddy inside. They had fun talking on their phones that they even forgot the time, when they hang up it’s already two in the morning.  

 

What Lu Han seems to forget is that he asked Baekhyun to help him decorate, and now Sehun is already at his apartment, helping him. When his best friend arrived, his apartment turned into a big disaster. Baekhyun and Sehun easily became friends, the two of them sometimes teamed up against Luhan, which surprised him. 

 

“Sehun you seem like a good guy, and I like how you make my friend happy these past few days. But, as Luhan’s friend, I want to ask, do you have girlfriend?” Baekhyun asks. Luhan quickly kicks his friend’s feet under the table. Sehun had a hard time swallowing the food he is eating. 

 

“Girlfriend?” Sehun asks surprised. Baekhyun nods before he starts telling him about the girl at the grocery he was with a week ago. Luhan suddenly frowns as he remember the incident,  _ how can I forget about that girl?  _

 

Sehun picks up his phone and opens his gallery, he shows to the two a photo of the same girl he was with. “You mean this girl?” 

 

“Actually I didn’t saw her, but Luhan did. Is she the girl Luhan?” Baekhyun asks and Luhan nods.  _ Why did he have to ask Sehun about the girl? I swear to God I need to kill Baekhyun before he goes home.  _

 

“She’s my one and only sister” Sehun said. And for some reason Luhan couldn't stop smiling, suddenly he felt a hand under his table holding his. “I’m not dating anyone, yet” Sehun added at the same time he stares and smiles at Luhan, and the latter couldn’t stop blushing.

 

“Hey, hey, hey I’m still here okay? Save that lovey-dovey cheesy act later.” Both Sehun and Luhan blushes, hands are still intertwined under the table. While Baekhyun continue eating his lunch. 

 

Ever since that day, Sehun and Luhan are always together. At school, they have lunch together, and sometimes they go home together. They have dinner, sometimes at Luhan’s apartment or at the cafe in front their apartment building. On weekends, Sehun stays at Luhan’s place. They spend the whole day on Luhan’s couch, and watch the Christmas movies Luhan downloaded days ago. 

 

One day, the two of them are studying at Luhan’s place for their exam, Sehun suddenly asks Luhan where will he celebrate his Christmas this year. However, Luhan just shrugs his shoulder “Maybe I’ll go to Baekhyun’s place or maybe I’ll just stay home.” 

 

Without hesitation Sehun invites him, “Would you like to spend your Christmas eve with me? I’m going to my parents house for dinner, and I want you to meet them.” 

 

Luhan became speechless, it wasn’t something he expected from Sehun. And to meet his family for the first time on Christmas, heck that’s two weeks from now. 

 

Sehun moved his chair closer to Luhan, he took his hand which caught Luhan off guard. “Han, I know I’m too fast, we just met not too long ago, but I want to tell you I like you so much, and I want you to be my boyfriend.” Sehun confessed. Luhan remains silent, while Sehun is still holding his hands, giving them a small squeeze. 

 

“You don’t need to give your answer now, I can always wait for you.” Sehun added. Luhan nods before he kisses Sehun’s cheeks. “Thank you, Sehun-ah”

 

Days went by, and their exam is already done. Tonight is Christmas eve, it also means that tonight he will be meeting Sehun’s family over dinner. Luhan’s so excited, and anxious at the same time. Luhan just woke up when his door bell rings. As he opens the door, he’s greeted by a big white teddy bear sitting in front of his apartment. Also, a small Christmas card that was inserted,  _ Merry Christmas Han, I hope you love my first christmas gift to you. See you later. x, Sehun.  _

 

Luhan can’t stop smiling, he lifts his teddy bear and hugs it tightly. Once inside, he gets his phone, and took a picture of him with the teddy bear. Then he sent it to Sehun with a caption I love it, thank you so much. Merry Christmas Sehun-ah. 

 

Around five in the afternoon, Sehun and him left their apartment building to visit the Oh family. Luhan makes sure to wear something presentable, and bring the gifts he bought for Sehun’s parents and sister. 

 

“Hey where’s my gift?” Sehun asks, Luhan smiles and whispers “you’ll get it later when we get home”

 

The ride on the way to the Oh’s was quite long, due to heavy traffic plus it’s snowing right now. Once they arrived, a beautiful woman opened the door for them. Sehun’s mother is probably in her fifties, she’s tall and beautiful. Mrs. Oh greeted her son with a hug, then she kisses both his cheeks. 

She smiles widely at Luhan before she hugs him “You must be Luhan, I’ve heard so many things about you” She said. Then she let the two of them come inside. Luhan wonders what stories Mrs. Oh heard about him, he hopes it’s not embarrassing. As they walk inside, he saw Sehun’s sister, the one he saw at the grocery weeks ago. She’s in the kitchen preparing, while there are two men talking in the living room Mr. Oh and the fiancé of Sehun’s sister. 

 

Sehun mostly got his looks from his dad. Mr. Oh is a handsome man despite his age, and he’s tall too. Luhan offers his hand to shake with him, but Mr. Oh greeted him with a hug instead. Then Luhan greets the fiancé of Sehun’s sister. Soon the four male sit around the living room with beers in their hand, and enjoy watching football. While Sehun’s mom and sister are preparing in the kitchen. Somehow, Luhan felt guilty watching the two females busying themselves in the kitchen, he wants to help the two and maybe talk to them as well. 

 

“Hey can I go to the kitchen and help them?” He whispers to Sehun, which the latter agree. Slowly, Luhan walks toward the kitchen where Sehun’s mom is busy mixing the food, while her daughter is chopping some fruits. 

 

“Is there something I can help with Mrs. Oh?”

 

At first Sehun’s mom hesitate, Luhan is their guest so she doesn’t want to hassle him. But Luhan insisted, saying he rather want to help them both than to watch the game with the boys. 

 

“If that’s want you want dear” Mrs. Oh replies.

 

“And please just call me aunty, Mrs. Oh is too formal.” 

 

Soon, the three of them work in the kitchen together. Sometimes Sehun’s mom tells him stories about Sehun’s childhood. While Sehun’s sister sometimes teases him, she even told Luhan he is the first guy he brought home after he told everyone about his preference. Little did Luhan know that while he’s busy helping, Sehun is staring fondly at him. 

 

Laughs and unforgettable stories are shared over dinner, Sehun’s dad tells Luhan more stories about Sehun and his sister when they were kids. It’s one of the best dinner Luhan had for months, and observing how close Sehun is with his family, he really can tell that Sehun’s a great guy. It was already past ten in the evening when they decided to leave Sehun’s parents’ house. Sehun’s sister and fiancé left first since they live farther than them, and they don’t want to be stuck in heavy traffic. Before leaving, Luhan made a promise to visit them again next time, and maybe spend a longer time with them. “It’s nice meeting meeting you Uncle and Aunty” Luhan hugs them one more time.

 

“Thank you for coming with me tonight” Sehun said while they were stuck in traffic on their way home. Luhan smiles at him and took his free hand to hold it.

 

“No, I should be the one to thank you, for introducing me to your family.” Then he kisses Sehun’s lips 

 

“I like you too Oh Sehun” Luhan added.

 

Sehun pauses for a while, and stares at Luhan when suddenly they heard a honk at the back of his car. Once they arrived at their apartment building Sehun quickly runs toward Luhan’s side and embraces him, despite of the cold weather Sehun’s tight hug warms Luhan inside. Then he kisses Luhan fully on the lips “This is the best Christmas gift ever” Sehun said after. 

 

That night is indeed the best Christmas for the two. As the clock strikes twelve, the only sound they could hear inside Luhan’s bedroom is his moans, the exchanges of I like yous, and praises from each other. While Sehun make sure it is a memorable night for Luhan. 

  
  
  
  
  


Luhan quickly got up when the clock began to alarm, then he hugs Sehun beside him. Gives him tiny kisses, until he start sucking his milky skin. 

 

“Get up baby, It’s Christmas day. Merry Christmas” he greeted Sehun. But his giant baby never moves.

 

“This is going to be a long day baby, we need to get moving. Or else you’re mom and dad will call us again.” Sehun groans. 

 

“Ten minutes. I just want to spend our Christmas morning cuddling with you”

 

“Five minutes Sehun” 

 

“Fine, five”. 

 

“I love you Han” 

 

“I love you more Sehun” 

 

However, the five minutes turns into thirty minutes, until Luhan received a call from Sehun’s mom asking if they are already on their way to their house. Luhan and Sehun are dating each other for eight years now, and for seven years they have this new tradition to visit Sehun’s parents during Christmas day, while they visit Luhan’s parents on new years day. 

 

“We need to move Sehun or else aunty will call me again” Luhan starts to panic. He knows Sehun’s mother will never stop calling until they will tell her they’re on their way. In less than ten minutes they are at the parking lot already. When Luhan opened the front seat of Sehun’s car, he saw the same white teddy bear Sehun gave him eight years ago. Luhan lifts the teddy bear and found a card below it with a note that said “I wish I could spend all my Christmas with you, I love you”. Luhan looks around but he couldn’t find Sehun, suddenly his phone beeps. 

 

_ Hey, I got hungry. Can you come here in the cafe first. x  _

 

Luhan hugs his teddy bear one more time, before placing it back to the car and walks towards the cafe in front of their apartment building. Just like before the tiny cafe never failed to give a cozy vibe during Christmas season. When Luhan arrives, the only person inside is Sehun, who is  standing at the counter. As Luhan walks closer, his favorite Christmas song suddenly began playing, and somehow Luhan felt something weird. A good kind of weird feeling. 

 

“Hey there” Luhan greeted Sehun before he pecked his lips. Holding Luhan’s hand, Sehun lovingly stares at Luhan which made Luhan blush. Then Sehun began 

 

“Han, I hope you remember how important this place is for us. We first met here eight years ago, you looked so cute looking around back then. And since then I know that you are the one I want.” Luhan hands are shaking, Sehun’s sudden confession gives him mix emotions. 

 

“For eight years, you are the best and only boyfriend I ever had, and I love every moment I share with you, whether it was a good one or not.  I love how I celebrate all those special events with you. And now, I wish I can spend all those birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas and New Years with you forever.” Luhan began crying the forever hits him so bad.  _ Forever,  _ he wants to be with Sehun forever as well. 

 

Sehun kneels down on his left foot, took the velvet box from his pocket and shows Luhan their engagement ring. 

 

“Han, I love you so much. Will you marry me?” Luhan, who’s already crying, nods his head. He let Sehun, his  _ fiancé _ , insert the engagement ring to his finger. 

 

Then he gives the younger one a bone crushing hug, and a sweet kiss on his lips. As they continue hugging, a group of people enters the cafe. When Luhan moves his head he saw his parents, Sehun’s parents, Sehun’s sister’s family, Baekhyun and their other friends coming inside. All of them congratulate the newly engaged couple. 

 

Since the center of the cafe is getting crowded, Luhan pulls Sehun near the fresh Christmas tree, and kisses him again. This time the kiss is deeper than earlier, Luhan snakes his arms around Sehun’s neck while the younger rests his arms around Luhan’s tiny waist. Once they stop their kiss to catch their breath, Luhan looks at Sehun lovingly before he said 

 

“This is the best Christmas ever” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you will like my late Christmas gift for you. Also, Thank you armani-anagrammed for helping me beta-ed my fic. 
> 
> PS. Advance Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
